


Watching Memories

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two related drabbles based on the episode "Jolinar's Memories"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Memories

I  
He watched the expressions on her face as the memories from her past flooded her. Her face contorted in pain, tears running down her face, as she was stuck in her own past. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, to ease the pain he caused.

He knew when she reached Jolinar's memories. Her expression softened, her voice got huskier, as she described his last night with Jolinar. He watched her expression change to pleasure then embarrassment and knew what she was seeing.

He watched her as she watched parts of his life and envied her.

II  
She never felt more like an intruder than she did when Jolinar's memories of her last night with Martoof before her capture by Sokar flooded her mind. The remnants of Jolinar she would always carry gave her warm feelings for Martoof but now she saw the basis for those feelings. She saw the love they shared and felt its depth. She felt the passion they held for one another.

Until that moment she'd only had glimpses of Jolinar's life. Nothing concrete. No strong emotions to cloud her thought. She also knew she would never look at Martoof the same way.


End file.
